maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan
Evan ( ) is one of the six Heroes. This class is unique because Evan use his dragon to fight instead of his weapon. Evan starts his journey in a farm as the son of a farmer. He can use a Wand or a Staff as his primary weapon, and Documents or shields as his secondary weapon. Story A century ago, there lived a heroic Magician named Freud. Mighty even by the standards of Maple World, he delved into many different areas of magical research, but the highest among his interests was the study of the Onyx Dragons. His greatest desire was to find a way for humans and dragons to live together in peace. After many years of study and exploration, this desire would bring him before the greatest of Onyx Dragons, the Dragon King, Afrien. The King of the Onyx Dragons, Afrien was the greatest of his kind. Despite their many differences, Afrien loved humans as he loved all life. When Freud appeared before him, he found a kindred spirit, a human who shared his philosophical love for all lifeforms. Not wishing to miss out on this opportunity, Magician and Dragon pledged to each other a Spirit Pact of mutual defense and understanding. They bound themselves together using many powerful rituals and spells, creating the first Spirit Pact, the forerunner of the many that would come later. Under the pact, two spirits would become one and the resulting bond would be unbreakable, even lasting past death. The benefits of the Spirit Pact were many and powerful. Magician and Dragon nurtured each other, each becoming stronger together than they ever could have alone. Together they ushered in an era of peace and justice, shining all the more brightly for the brief length of time that it lasted. It was shattered when a great evil entered Maple World - the Black Mage. When the Black Mage discovered the incredible power of the Onyx Dragons, he coveted it for himself. One night while Freud was away, the Black Mage granted himself an audience with the great Onyx Dragon King. Unable to understand the source of the Onyx Dragon's great power, the Black Mage asked Afrien to join him and betray Freud and the humans he had in his care. He promised the King that by working together they could become more powerful than anyone could imagine. Afrien tried to explain that the source of the Onyx Dragon's power was the love and trust that came from the Spirit Pact. He was incapable of betraying his friend, nor would he have broken the pact even if he was capable of it. Infuriated, the Black Mage vowed that if the Onyx Dragon would not join him, he would be destroyed. The Black Mage fumed for a time, researching some way to destroy the Spirit Pact and defeat the Dragon King and his friend. Eventually he concluded that if he could lock Freud in ice forever, this might break the Pact. He launched a devastating attack on the pair, trying to maneuver them into a position where he could launch his horrible curse at Freud. After a fierce struggle, the Black Mage succeeded and managed to cast his devastating spell at Freud. He had not reckoned with the Onyx Dragon’s loyalty. When the Black Mage cast his devastating curse at Freud, Afrien nobly threw himself in front of his friend, taking the curse that had been meant for him. The great Dragon was encased in ice. The Black Mage had succeeded. The Spirit Pact was broken. His success was not complete, though. Afrien had left behind a great Dragon egg and so long as the egg existed, there was always a chance that a future hero might re-establish the Spirit Pact. Aran and the others knew it as well. Heroically, Aran ordered his fellow heroes to cover Freud's escape. Freud eventually escaped with dragon egg, determined to hide it in a place where it would eventually be found. As Afrien had sacrificed himself for Freud, he could do no less for his friend. Unknown to him, his fellow allies, like Afrien, were frozen in ice. The Dragon Egg was hidden away, waiting for a hero with a strong spirit that will recreate the Spirit Pact. After a long time, that time to recreate the Spirit Pact has come again. A humble soul, the child of a pig farmer, will reforge old bonds and re-establish the Spirit Pact. The Onyx Dragon will rise again at the side of a new hero who will use that power to fight for peace and justice! Heroes of Maple In the second Blockbuster, Evan acts as the main protagonist and the new leader of the Heroes. In Slumbering Dragon Island, Evan and Mir went on a search for Afrien to get answers on what Freud left behind. At the same time, both of them have to avoid the Demon Army who were patrolling around the island. He got into the ice cave without being noticed but was blocked by a spider. Evan provoked it to come down, but enraged it instead and results in the ice floor to collapse, separating him from Mir. He tries to advance through the cave, only to meet Aran and Shade who came to the island to rescue Lilin. Aran and Shade decides to follow Evan on his quest to find answers, only to meet the same spider. After defeating it, Evan have to make a choice to either kill or spare it. He finally meets Afrien, frozen bur still alive. Through him, he was able to meet Freud, learning about the new threat and the measures to fight against it. Their meeting was interrupted by Damien and Afrien uses the last of his strength to save the group. Realizing what he had done, Evan tries to return to help, but was stopped by Shade as their priority is to get out of the collapsing cave. Though upset on Afrien's sacrifice, he reluctantly accepts the truth and escapes the ice cave in time. In order to gain strength to fight the predicted threat, Evan decides to visit the other heroes(Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous). After he won over their approval, he and Mir departs to Nihal Desert to search for what Freud had left behind. Much to his disappointment, the other heroes did not come on time and he had to search for the Scantum himself. He fell into a sand sinkhole and much to his surprise, the Scantum was in the undergrounds all along. He was blocked by the guardian, in which Mercedes was able to defeat easily. Upon learning that the guardian knows Freud, Evan gets a free pass to enter the Scantum by answering a riddle: 'What is long in the morning, short in the afternoon, and long again at night?' (Answer: A shadow). Luminous and Phantom joins them in his quest. Through the Scantum, they realized that the place was actually alive and it records the important time of history; the transcendence, the Black Mage and the Heroes. They were able to see the prediction that Freud had foretold; "When the battle of the end approaches, the wolf that is released from its shackles will devour the World Tree.". The group fell into another trap and Evan thought of a way to get out. Using the riddle that the guardian gave, he commands Luminous to use his light orb to form a shadow and Phantom copies his skill to make another one. This reveals a hidden starway for them to escape. They finally made to the flying relic Abraxas, but the Demon army have followed them. Evan starts up the Abraxas, resulting in the relic to fly and get away from the Demon army. Freud apears in the relic as a form of his memories and Evan felt left out compared to the others. The remaining heroes choses Evan as their new leader, much to his surprise of taking a new role. They travelled to the other world, except for Shade who decides to stay behind to find the Transcendence Stone. He gave instructions to Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous who were attending a private party where the stone was located from the Abraxas. Even though his plan was an initial success, they have to change plans once they were discovered: Steal and Run. Back in the Abraxas, he discuss with Aran on Shade's curse before being attacked by the Demon Army and the Abraxas damaged by the attacks, Fortunately, he managed to escape to the roof of the skyscraper and discussed about the situation. Evan decides to lead the heroes in the final battle against Damien. Mastery Pre-Heroes of Maple Evan's playstyle is unique in that instead of Evan fighting, his dragon Mir does the attacking for him, with Evan commanding on the side. Heroes of Maple As of the Heroes of Maple update, Evan's playstyle is changed. While Mir can still fight on his own, Evan now has his own set of attacks to use against enemies. Using two specific attacks together, one of Mir's and one of Evan's, results in a Fusion Attack, where Mir uses Evan's attack to deal extra damage on enemies. Evan can also use a new skill to make Mir return to his side while Mir is in the middle of an attack; this skill can give a different effect based on which skill Mir was in the middle of using at the time. For example, it can create a field of fire while Mir is using fire-type skills. Gallery File:Artwork Evan 0.png|Original Evan (Male) artwork File:Evan F.png|Original Evan (Female) artwork File:Evan M.png|Evan artwork during Chaos update Evan Reborn 2.png|Original Evan Reborn Artwork File:Evan Reborn.png|Current Evan REBORN artwork File:Evan Trailer KR|KMS Evan Trailer Evan Trailer|GMS Evan Trailer Evanclasstrailer withurl|MSEA Evan Trailer Trivia *Evan is known to be gullible, having accidentally assisted the Black Wings several times, thinking that they were heroic. This left a mess in which Aran had to clean up. *According to Mercedes' Storyline, Freud was extremely exhausted and eventually died. *According to the Silent Crusade Storyline, it was not Freud who protected the last Onyx Dragon. It was a Mapler who traveled back to Leafre of Past and secured the egg, then brought it to Afrien who protected the egg. *According to the Silent Crusade Storyline, Freud and Afrien predicted that someone might travel through time before the Black Mage was sealed. To counter this, they expended their energy to freeze time in order to prevent anyone stopping the seal from being created. *According to Luminous's introduction, Aran did not order the other heroes to cover Freud's escape, nor did he attempt to. *According to Shade's Storyline, Afrien took the Black Mage's curse instead of Freud. *Originally, JapanMS's version of Evan is linked to Dual Blade, where they have a misunderstanding and become enemies, if the player is playing as this class, the player will fight Dual Blade as a Level 20 boss. This was later changed back to the original storyline. *Like Freud, Evan was appointed as the new leader of the heroes in the second blockbuster. Category:Heroes Category:Magician Category:Heroes of Maple